Awaken The Hero: AgitO And Kuuga
by Kingdom Lightz
Summary: Naruto AU x with Kamen Rider Kuuga and Agito. Naruto has to remember his past and why he's becoming Agito while Sasuke turns into Kuuga to face the monster threat, while at the same time going to school. Naruhina Sasuino
1. Kakusei

**Awaken The Heroes!**

Yusei: Here it is. The crossover between Agito and Kuuga.

Julia: Naruto and Sasuke team up together to fight against the revived forces of the Grongi, and the other monsters behind the scenes.

Manabu: I think I'm in this too.

Yusei: D'oh!

Julia: You are too.

Yusei: Whoo hoo!

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason.

Sasuke Uchiha: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too.

Sakura Haruno: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on Sasuke, to the point of obsession. As part of the disciplinary committee, she sees anyone who breaks the rules as scum. She particularly hates Naruto just for being an annoyance, and gaining Sasuke's respect.

Kiba Inuzuka: Son of divorced mother Tsume, Kiba is a delinquent, but unlike Naruto he's much better at it. He loves dogs and hates cats and his older sister Hana, who constantly flirts with Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka: A teenager like the others who works in Chuuou Alps as an intern. She has been able to decipher some of the Lintonese language and loves flowers.

Hinata Hyuga: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on the former, bordering on stalking though. She sees him for the hard worker he really is, and will support him because of his guts to never give up.

Neji Hyuga: Hinata's older cousin, he's in a higher grade than her and Naruto. He's a popular swimmer and archer, but lately he's been having bodily problems and passed out while swimming. Currently in the hospital suffering bodily pains.

Iruka Umino: A teacher at Konoha High who functions as Naruto and the gang's homeroom teacher. He sees a lot of potential in Naruto, who acts rash and plays pranks just to get attention. He will punish anyone who steps out of line when necessary.

**Arc 1: Stranger In The Dark** _Chapter 1: Kakusei_

Mezamero, sono tamashii!

"Haruta, your end okay?"

"It's fine, but is Akiyama-san okay?"

"This is amazing!"

Down at the Kurougatake Ruins Excavation Site at 14:02 pm, a group called Chuuou Alps has discovered something pretty interesting, rather exciting. What looks to be a stone coffin with weird symbols on its top is attached to itself. The archaeologists attach rope from a crane to the coffin to lift it, while someone records it.

"Good, we're opening it!" says someone as the top opens up. The coffin opens, revealing a human shaped figure resting inside. "To think this used to be in Japan..."

"Sensei, this is completely different from anything else on Earth, isn't it?" Someone adds as they look at the characteristics of the 'corpse', including the belt it wears.

"Sensei, this says, 'Touch and ye shall die'," says someone who points out to a description on the sarcophagus. "It doesn't say anything like that, right?"

"It's already been touched," says their sensei, who continues to stare at the belt. Everyone's so interested in the statue no one notices a figure standing off in the distance. After staying immobile for a moment it waves its hand, and the statue's finger slightly twitches. "Enough messing about, just give me a hand."

Elsewhere...

"Awk!" A teenager coughs on top of the roof of a school.

"I told you not to smoke so much at once!" says a teenage boy around the age of 16. He has spiky black hair and red marks on his cheeks. His dark eyes loom over to his other buddy, a spiky blond hair teen with light blue eyes holding a cigarette to his lips.

"Don't tell me(cough)what to do..." he tells him, pounding his chest to get his breathing back. "It's nothing!"

"Give me it!" Dark hair tries to take the stick, but blondie pulls it away.

"Hey, you gave it to me to smoke!" he complains.

"That was then, this is after you smoked half the shit!" He grabs his arm to pull it back.

"Let go, Kiba!" The blond shouts.

What neither of them notice until the last minute is the door opening, and a pink haired woman opening the door to the roof. "A-HA! I knew it!"

Both Kiba and his friend notice the pink haired woman in front of them, and immediately toss away the cigarette. Unfortunately it hits a bird and lands in front of the girl. She bends down to grab the stick, and says, "Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, it's against school policy to have, smoke, or even pass over to someone else! As president of class A - 1, I will not allow this!"

"There she goes again, acting like she's all that," Kiba complains.

Naruto stands up and glares at her. "Sakura, don't ever talk to me like that. You got it?"

"Fuck you! You may think everyone's afraid of you, but no one is. You're just a waste of shit!" she yells at him.

"Is it part of school policy to curse?" Kiba asks her. She takes off her left shoe and throws it in his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Who's gonna believe a group of punks over me? Fuck you!" she yells at him, turning over to the blond Naruto. She grabs his ear and pulls him off.

"Ouch! Let go!"

Elsewhere...

"Hello? Is this the police!" a lady calls from down at the excavation site. All around her she could see a horrid scene going on in front of her. "This is the Kurougatake ruins excavation site! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP UP!"

She then screams as a hand grabs her face. Off at a table rests a camcorder, which recorded everything; including her head being ripped off. The camera also records the beast raising his free hand to reveal the belt-like object it owned.

Later...

"Let go! Let go!" Naruto complains as Sakura drags him off to the principal's office. He continues to be forced off, even as they pass by a teen with raven hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeals seeing the heart-throb in front of her.

Naruto manages to slick his ear out of her fingers. Looking at Sasuke he says, "Hey."

"Hey," is his only replies before Naruto runs off.

Before he could though his eyes spot something interesting; a pillar of light rises up to the skies not far from the school. Both Naruto and Sasuke notice this, the dark haired brooder going, "What's that," the moment he does. But as Naruto looks at the scene, his eyes couldn't stop staring. It's like he's frozen for some reason. He grabs the side of his head suddenly, feeling a sharp pain hit him straight in his mind.

"Don't run off!" Sakura shouts as she runs towards Naruto. Noticing her he runs off, snapped out of his sudden pause.

Later that evening the monster who attacked the site can be seen walking through a cemetery. Raising his hands up to the sky, he growls as he releases blue electricity to the ground, sending a powerful current into each graveyard.

Three Days Later...

Another day at one of Japan's top high schools, East Konoha High School, begins for the many teenagers going inside. Amongst them Naruto can be seen walking casually to school with his bag over his shoulders in one hand. He gives out a heavy sigh as he looks around to see a bunch of girls fawning over emo heartthrob Sasuke. "What's with those girls? What do they see in him?"

"Well for one," Kiba says as he approaches the blond. "He's stronger than you, cooler than you, smarter than you, and he isn't a moron."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouts at him. Ignoring the guy he heads into the white and green colored building, grumbling inside about Sasuke's fame. 'How come I'm not getting enough feedback? I'm just as bad as him!'

Class rolls by rather quickly, for most anyway. Naruto gets into trouble again when he tried to look cool after getting a bad grade, by pantsing the teacher Iruka. He now has to spend two hours after school in the study hall working on fixing his grade, a punishment even he hates.

As he prepares to head for study hall, he notices Sasuke speaking with Sakura. Well, it's not so much speaking like in a conversation, but her talking and him being forced to listen.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I was really hoping to go to this exhibit! Please go with me!" she says to him, smiling at him as best as she's capable.

"No."

"Oh, please! It won't be a date or anything!" She continues to pry into this further, using a line that she hopes would get his attention. She then says, "If you go I'll never ask you on a date for the rest of the semester."

Almost immediately Sasuke says, "No," but instead thinks about it. He won't have to worry about this fangirl bugging him until fall. And the more he thought about it, if it's just one then he can at least mull through it without it being a complete bore.

"Alright," he says, accepting her proposal.

"Yay! We can go right away!" Sakura says, taking him by surprise as she grabs his arm and races to the classroom exit.

Naruto, having seen everything, sighs with annoyance at Sakura. 'How can someone that I've liked for so long be so like that?'

Naruto gets his stuff together finally and heads for the study hall where he can get work done. "Another day spent wasted in school just for a fu-"

"U-Uzumaki-san?" Naruto looks to the side to see a girl hanging by the side. He could see that she's Hinata Hyuga, the same person in his class who spies on him.

"Oh, how's it going?" he asks her.

"Y-You're heading to the study hall, right? W-Would you like some help?" she asks him.

"Oh that..." Naruto looks to the side with a scowl. "Eh, sure. Why not?"

Hinata smiles a little to herself, and walks closer to the blond. Beside him, they head for the study hall so he can do make up work. By the time they reach the hall, Naruto digs into his bag to take out a pen, and scuff. "Crap, I forgot it. Wait here."

He heads back into the class room. Hinata stays by the door, keeping a patient smile on her face. 'This is it! I finally get to spend time with Naruto!'

Naruto soon reaches his class and enters inside. He didn't have to deal with anyone getting in his way since the school was partially vacant, something he doesn't notice at all. Coming to his desk he grabs a hold of his pen. 'There's my lucky pen. Had it for all these years...or at least for as long as I can remember...'

Naruto scans over his pen with nostalgic zeal. As his eyes trace over his object, his mind suddenly gains this incredibly annoying noise that reverberates through. He falls to his knees in pain, crying out his anguish.

"Why did Naruto have to get a pen anyway? I have plenty," Hinata says as she waits for Naruto. By now twilight has hit the school, and it begins to look dark.

As she awaits the blond she soon hears a weird sound. Looking around she spots what looks to be a person walking down the dark hall. "Wh-Who's there?"

The person doesn't answer, only making a weird hissing noise. Hinata backs away from the person, until the light shows who the person really it; a man with a spider's head. She backs away from the monster man. "W-What's the? A spider-man?"

The spiderman fires threads at her, forcing the teen to jump away out of fear. Hinata then runs away, heading for the room Naruto left for. 'I've gotta find Naruto and get out of here!'

The spiderman crawls along the walls after her, and fires a thread at her to try and capture her. She reaches the classroom, but finds only his bag resting by. "Huh?"

The spider shoots a thread at Hinata, just missing her left cheek. She turns around with a fearful look on her face. 'Oh no! Did this thing attack Naruto?'

The monster launches at her, but Hinata ducks underneath her and runs out the room. The spiderman knocks away the desks before crawling after the woman. 'Naruto! Please be safe!'

The spiderman leaps on the walls and shoots a thread from his mouth, which grabs hold of her legs. "Kya!"

The monster lands on the floor on all fours, and begins pulling her towards it. It speaks in a weird language as it does. Hinata, stricken with fear, begins to frantically pull free, and her eyes widen when she sees the monster grow claws on its left arm. 'It's going to kill me!'

(Stranger in The Dark plays in the background)

That's when it happens; a bright light overshadows the spider monster. It turns around to see what it is, only to see a figure walking towards it, the light coming from whatever is around its waist. Because of the darkness illuminating the school, no one could see who it was. Even Hinata, still in fear over the spider, couldn't tell if it's human or not.

'Who-Who is that?' she asks in her head, still trying to break free.

The spider fires a thread at the figure, who reaches out to grab it. It then pulls forward, reeling in the spider and making it let go of Hinata. The figure kicks the spider in the face and smashes its head into the wall, turning its back to Hinata. There she could see the figure is a humanoid being in some sort of black armor.

The spider raises its claws and begins to wildly attack the person, who blocks each attack before kicking its stomach. It then punches the spider in the face, causing it to spit out blood. The spider falls to the ground in pain, before crawling away out the window. The figure watches as it leaves, before turning to the girl.

(Stranger in the Dark fades out)

The figure walks towards Hinata, who begins to crawl away out of fear. "St-Stay away! Stay away!"

The figure reaches Hinata and grabs hold of the thread still on her leg, pulling it off to free her. She stops her struggling realizing he was helping her out. "Eh?"

The person stands back up and walks away, heading down the hall and leaving her behind. Hinata picks herself up to her feet, and looks around to see she's alone. 'Who was that? Why did he save me?'

"Oh right, Naruto!" She soon realizes that Naruto is still possibly in the school, maybe hurt. She begins searching the school, whispering, "Naruto," because those things might still be in the school.

Eventually she finds Naruto, sprawled over the ground unconscious. "Naruto!"

At The Same Time...

Sasuke and Sakura roam the streets of Japan, heading for the exhibit at the Konoha National Museum of Art. Sakura constantly tries to hold onto his hand along the way, but he continues to break free. Soon they reach the museum, and go inside.

Inside the two look at the numerous displays within the exhibit, amongst the other people there for similar reasons. Eventually Sasuke gets bored and wanders away from the pink haired girl, and spots a stone with a weird belt-like object attached to it. A strange feeling overcomes him, entising the student to move closer. "What's that?"

"That's a relic from an ancient tribe called Linto." Sasuke turns around to see the person who said that, and spots a pretty blond girl about his age. "These are the only ones our team could scavenge."

"Linto, huh?" he says, looking closer at the belt. Before he could ask her anything else, the lights in the exhibit go off. "What the?"

"Where did all the lights go?" The blond girl asks.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks, followed by a loud 'kya'. The sound of a thud could be heard hitting the floor. The emergency lights go back on, and reveal an innocent bystander's body on the floor. Someone screams, and soon the people begin to run away panicked. Sakura bails as well.

"Let's get out of here!" Sasuke grabs the woman's arm and runs to the exit with her, but before even making a few inches away is stopped by a monster. This beast resembles a man bat with a helmet. "A monster?"

"Kya!" The girl backs away into the exhibit, which gains the bat's attention.

"Bose pa desdo n Kuuga?" it says, speaking a weird language no one could understand.

The monster scratches at Sasuke, knocking him into the exhibit near the belt by breaking the glass. He cries out in pain as the glass cuts him in various places. "This thing is powerful..."

The belt flashes a blue light for a moment, and soon Sasuke's head is hit with images. He sees a red warrior fighting a group of monsters, and winning. The images stop there, and he looks at the belt with intrigue.

The bat monster has grabbed the woman by her neck, spouting more of its language. Sasuke grabs the belt and places it out, which releases a bright flash of light. The bat cries out, releasing the woman and backing away from the light. The woman looks back up at Sasuke, and her eyes widen seeing the belt has entered his body. 'No way... It went inside him.'

(Stranger in the Dark resumes from where it's stopped)

The bat, now free from the light, flies at Sasuke and grabs him before tossing him at a statue. He groans painfully upon hitting the floor, saying, "Get out of here! I'm gonna try something!"

"What are you saying? That thing will kill you!" she says to him.

The bat approaches Sasuke, who stands back up. He then shouts before punching the bat in the gut, his arm suddenly changing. "My arm...!"

Sasuke begins wailing on the bat's body, parts of his body transforming as he does. Soon his face changes, turning him into a white stag beetle-esque warrior in arm. The belt is there too, with the color red glowing in its circle. "I've changed!"

"Zubu gu zigigabu badadaba," the bat says before it flies at Sasuke. He begins to punch at the creature, but after three it grabs his left fist. "Maszadeden pa bogugusun zazyo!"

Sasuke punches again, but the creature kicks him in the stomach and scratches him to the ground. The bat flies over to Uchiha, who mounts a double kick the moment he's over him. The white beetle warrior picks himself up to his feet and charges at the bat, shouting out as he makes a flying side kick to his chest. The attack fails to budge the bat, but a glowing symbol appears on its body.

The bat struggles a bit, now having felt the attack. "Zubade ga gigi, Kuuga," it says before flying away. It breaks through the ceiling glass and flies away, leaving Sasuke to fall to his knees and lose his transformation.

(Stranger In The Dark ends finally)

"Hey! Are you alright?" The girl asks as she approaches him. She helps him up to his feet, and says, "I can't believe it... You transformed..."

"Yeah, what happened?" he asks her, completely out of breath fighting that monster.

Elsewhere...

Naruto opens his eyes and looks up, seeing Hinata sitting beside him. "Uzumaki-san..."

"Hinata? What are..." He then realizes something, and gasps. Sitting up he asks, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, first off I'm glad you're okay," she says to him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well," he begins, thinking over what happened before he passed out. "Last thing I remember was-" an image of someone punching something in the face appears in his head, "...Uh, I'm not really sure. It's all just a blur."

"Still, we need to get out of here." Hinata says, trying her best not to stutter. "There was a monster attack here, and it might come back."

"A monster?" he asks her. Hinata stands up with him and heads for the exit. "Hey, wait up!"

As they leave, a figure could be seen watching as they run off. This person gives a low growl before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Kenshin: End of chapter 1. Next time, Sasuke becomes a red warrior this time and fights a spider Grongi while Naruto turns gold and battles the bat Grongi.<p> 


	2. Henshin

**Awaken The Heroes!**

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason.

Sasuke Uchiha: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too.

Sakura Haruno: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on Sasuke, to the point of obsession. As part of the disciplinary committee, she sees anyone who breaks the rules as scum. She particularly hates Naruto just for being an annoyance, and gaining Sasuke's respect.

Kiba Inuzuka: Son of divorced mother Tsume, Kiba is a delinquent, but unlike Naruto he's much better at it. He loves dogs and hates cats and his older sister Hana, who constantly flirts with Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka: A teenager like the others who works in Chuuou Alps as an intern. She has been able to decipher some of the Lintonese language and loves flowers.

Hinata Hyuga: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on the former, bordering on stalking though. She sees him for the hard worker he really is, and will support him because of his guts to never give up.

Neji Hyuga: Hinata's older cousin, he's in a higher grade than her and Naruto. He's a popular swimmer and archer, but lately he's been having bodily problems and passed out while swimming. Currently in the hospital suffering bodily pains.

Iruka Umino: A teacher at Konoha High who functions as Naruto and the gang's homeroom teacher. He sees a lot of potential in Naruto, who acts rash and plays pranks just to get attention. He will punish anyone who steps out of line when necessary.

Shizune: Naruto's adopted mother, she took him in shortly after his memory loss. Despite his antics and him getting into trouble, she still manages to put up with him.

**Arc 1: Stranger In The Dark** _Chapter 2: Henshin  
><em>

Mezameyo, sono tamashii!

* * *

><p>Sasuke opens his eyes, and scans the area surrounding him. There he sees a red warrior fighting a group of monsters similar to the one he just fought. The red warrior transforms into a blue warrior, the name 'dragon' going through his mind as it does, as he beats down a few monsters with a special rod. He changes green this time, the name 'pegasus' ringing in his ears, before shooting off some monsters with a weird gun thing. His final form is purple, accompanied with the name 'titan', and cuts down the rest with a sword.<p>

The now red warrior, 'mighty', walks towards an alter. There a coffin can be seen resting, one he lies into. His form changes one last time to an all black appearance before the coffin closes over him.

Sasuke's eyes get hit by a bright flash of light, which wakes him up from whatever dream he was having. He looks up to see the girl from earlier Ino sitting beside him. "About time you've awoken. I was hoping to speak with you."

"...You...Ah! What happened to that monster from before?" he shouts before rising up from his seat. He can see that he's inside some boardroom and his head was laying in her lap. "Where am I?"

"You're at the police station." Sasuke looks back and spots someone coming in, a man with black suave hair. "Nice to meet you. Officer Sai Ichijo."

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on here? What was that monster? Why am I here?" Sasuke asks them as he stands out of his seat.

"Two weeks ago at Chuuou Alps Kurougatake Ruins Excavation Site, a team of archaeologists had discovered something. But when we met them the next day the entire team was killed," Sai says, shocking the teenager. He holds out a plastic bag with a video case. "This tape is all that's left of their research."

"I was shocked when I heard the news too..." Ino mutters in shock.

"So, what's on the tape?" Sasuke asks.

"It's not good." Ino states.

"This copy we made shows the final moments of the team... I'll stop if it gets too difficult." Sai steps to the side while another police member starts the tape. The lights go out as the movie plays, and Sasuke's eyes couldn't believe what he's seeing.

The coffin holding the statue is turned over, and out comes a monster with a cape. It begins attacking the human researchers, destroying the lights in the process so no one could see him clearly. The monster rips off the belt on the statue's waist and raises it in the air, growling, "Kuuga," before finishing off the rest of the team. The tape also records a woman calling for help. The tape ends with her head flying off.

"That's all it got. We don't know what the creature was, but at the end it seem to have gotten distressed and attacked the statue," Sai begins, walking beside the teen. "I wanted the science team to do more research, so I pulled some strings and was able to procure that belt."

"Belt?" That's when Sasuke realizes that he's referring to the belt he put on.

"We didn't get as much as we thought deciphering the symbols on the belt, and now that it's inside you we're short of ideas." Sai looks off to the side. "Even worse, we've got two monster attack reports after that incident: the first two days after the incident with Unidentified Lifeform No. 1 at an elementary school, and the second just yesterday by No. 3., who you just scared off."

"You must sound real happy..." Sasuke mutters. "What do you want with me?"

Ino turns to Sasuke and says, "It's because you have the belt inside of you. I have to make sure there aren't any bad effects on your body."

"I'm fine. I don't need-" Sai places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're going with her," says the detective. Sai grabs Sasuke and lifts him up.

"Let go or I'll take you down!" Sasuke says to him, pulling free from the detective.

"Don't even bother. You don't know how to control that thing do you?" Sai asks him, leaving him appalled and tense. "Just cause you have the ability to fight doesn't give you the right to. These monsters are the case of the police; you have no obligation to fight."

'No obligation?'

Elsewhere...

"So, let me get this straight; you were attacked by some freaky spider guy?" asks a cop to Hinata. She is with Naruto in the police station explaining what happened, although since he was unconscious during the event they could only rely on her word.

"That's right, and then this golden person saved me," she says.

"...Kids these days..." The cop simply flicks his hand at Hinata and walks off.

"It's true! I was attacked!" she pleads to him.

"Hinata, did that really happen?" Naruto asks her. Hinata turns to face him.

"You don't believe me either..." She mutters this with a depressed tone. This causes her to lower her head as well.

"No, that's not it!" Naruto stands up and moves closer to her. "You said that monsters attacked the school... To be honest, I'm not sure I want it to be true."

"Naruto-kun, you can't-" She raises her head to look at him, but blushes when she notices how close they are to kissing. She screams, headbutts him and backs away.

"Ow, damn it!" he shouts, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" she says to him. As she speaks a telephone rings.

"I just wish everyone believed you. When you told everyone they all thought I attacked you," he says to her.

"We both know that's not true!" She states.

"Hello?" A policeman answers the phone, and is shocked at what he hears. "What? A monster came and attacked a woman in the alley?"

Hinata lifts her head up and looks in the direction of the officer. Naruto grips his hands tightly into fists hearing that. 'Why do I feel so angry hearing that?'

Later That Day...

"Okay, we're all done here." Ino hands Sasuke his clothes back, who is naked inside of a lab right now. "It's true; the artifact has fused inside of you, Uchiha-san."

"I have a first name, you know. Just call me that," he says, taking his clothes so he can change someplace else.

Ino giggles a bit. "Sure thing, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stammers a bit, and turns around to ask, "Kun?"

"I would like to see you again tomorrow, if you'd like," she says.

"Sure. Tomorrow's Monday, so after school," says the Uchiha. After getting dressed out of Ino's sight he leaves the room and the building.

Nighttime, Sasuke continues walking along the sidewalk of the city, his eyes looking down at his waist. The image of the red warrior appears in his mind. 'That guy in my head was red, but I was white... How do I become that color?''

Sasuke stops for a moment when he hears the sound of gunshots. He turns his attention to the building next to him, San Marco's Church. Sasuke walks towards the building, before running when he remembers there are monsters around town now.

Around that time just two blocks away Naruto and Hinata reach the bus stop. The badboy wannabe complains, "That took forever! I thought I would never get out of there!"

"Naruto-kun, you can't be so aggressive to the police," Hinata tells him.

"What are you, my mom?" Naruto mutters, so low she couldn't hear him. At that moment though he stands up straight, and an incredibly annoying noise goes through his mind. Instead of succumbing to pain, he jets off.

Hinata quickly notices him and shouts, "Naruto-kun, wait! What about the bus?"

San Marco's Church...

Sasuke enters the church, only to back away when he sees Sai getting tossed into the wooden pews. "What the hell?"

Landing by him is the same bat monster from before, who tosses a set of lit candles at him. He rolls out of the way, and the flames set fire to a curtain. The bat flies by him and grabs Sai, getting his leg caught on fire, and tossing him again. Injured and aflame, Sai crawls away from the monster as it says, "Razugogu zagu zi za gudede zyasu!"

"Detective!" Sasuke comes running into a flying drop kick, repelling the beast from the detective. With them clear for now he takes his shirt and uses it to put out the fire on Sai's body.

"What did you come for?" Sai questions the teen.

"I'm here to fight that thing!" Sasuke tells him before he begins to run towards the bat. "I won't fight just to fight; I'll become that red warrior and kill him this time, all of them!"

The bat monster grabs hold of Sasuke the moment he's in front of him and throws him into some pews. "You're no match! Get out of here!"

"Just sit there and watch you annoying detective," says Sasuke as he picks himself up from the wooden rubble, "at my Henshin!"

As the flames begin to consume most of the church, Sasuke stands confident. He places his hands over his waist, and the belt appears from his stomach. He then thrusts his right hand front left and rests his left arm over the belt. With his arms in place he glides his left hand over to the left side of the belt, and holds his right arm in front of him.

Sasuke takes his right hand and pushes his left arm down on the belt's red button with it, and a whirling noise resounds from it. Shouting, he jumps at the bat and punches it a few times before kicking it in the side and sending it back a few steps. He then punches it in the face with his right arm, which changes. This time it turns red instead of white. With his left fist punch his arm changes again, and soon the rest of his body morphs, becoming the mighty warrior in his vision.

As the red warrior he grabs the bat and tosses it into the pews, destroying the rest of them. Sasuke breathes a little harder as he glares at the monster, who struggles to its feet.

"Bigara gu basu bi Kuuga!" it says, repeating a word Sasuke remembers hearing before.

"He changed!" Sai says with shock.

"Kuuga? Is that what this is?" Sasuke asks the bat, not really expecting an answer. "Fine then. I'll be Kuuga whenever I'm this form."

The bat lunges at Kuuga, who jumps high above it and launches a kick when he lands. The kick knocks the bat a few steps away and leaves it wide open for a punch to the chest. This sends it crashing into the wall. The bat spreads its wings and flies out one of the stain-glass windows.

"Detective, I'm gonna get you out of here!" Kuuga grabs Sai and carries him on his shoulder out of the burning building. Outside, Sai begins coughing, glad that he can breathe fresh air now. "How's that for obligation?"

Before he could answer, the bat comes at Kuuga and grabs him, before flying towards an abandoned building prompted for demolition. They crash inside, and both fighters split apart. Looking down, Kuuga could see he's standing on a bridge. 'All that stuff down there might kill me if I fall.'

(Stranger in The Dark plays)

Kuuga focuses his attention back to the bat, who comes running at him. He runs down the bridge for a while, before stopping to face his opponent. He gives a few punches before launching a kick. The bat dodges and pushes him off the bridge, where he lands on some pipes and tools. Oddly he picks himself up, like it didn't even hurt.

The bat comes flying down at him, but he grabs a pipe and smacks him in the face with it. The bat rolls along the ground in pain. Kuuga stands back up and charges at him, but that's when he hears another noise. Turning back he sees a spider-man swinging at him on a thread. "Another one?"

This monster crashes into Kuuga and knocks him on the ground. The bat picks himself up and lands by Kuuga, only for him to trip the ground and stand back up. He then runs towards a clearing, knowing he can't fight if they're in his blindspot. Kuuga reaches higher ground and pushes back to kick the approaching spider-man in the face. He jumps down and dodges a scratch from the bat. 'It's gonna be a problem fighting these guys alone...'

He rolls away from a double attack made by both of them, only to be wrapped in the webs of the spider. The bat grabs the web and flies higher with Kuuga still wrapped up, and the spider crawls along the walls to reach them. The bat continues flying until he reaches the bridge from before, and lets Kuuga hang.

Kuuga struggles to get free, but to no avail. The spider reaches him and extends his claws to the kill. But luckily a bullet hits both of them in the head, revealing Sai who followed them. With them distracted, Kuuga pulls out of the webs and kicks the spider, grabbing it by the arms and falling to the ground with him.

The bat chases after Sai, who runs away to put himself at a safe distance. 'Sasuke, finish that one up while I distract this guy!'

Kuuga grabs hold of the spider and rolls with him, until breaking through a wall to outside. The bat reaches Sai and grabs his gun arm and throat, slowly choking him. On the same bridge, another person could be seen in the dark; Naruto. Looking up at the bat he crosses his hands together by his left waist, and brings his right hand by his shoulder, tightening both hands into fists. A golden belt appears on his waist.

Without a word Naruto hits the two buttons on the side of his belt, giving off a weird sound. His belt gives out a bright light, one that blinds the bat and makes the monster release Sai. The detective looks back at his savior, only to see a light protecting the owner's identity. The light dies away, revealing a golden warrior with red eyes, two horns on his head the same color at his armor, a blue gem on his chest and what looks like teeth on his mouth guard.

'Who's that?' Sai asks himself in his head with confusion.

"Goge ga dide base Kuuga?" The bat charges at the golden warrior, scratching at him. Naruto grabs the bat's arm and punches the bone, breaking it. The bat cries out in pain and pulls its arm back. He then knees the bat in the gut and punches it in the face.

The bat goes flying off the bridge and lands on the ground in pain, clutching its stomach from that knee attack. Naruto leaps from the bridge towards the monster, glaring at his opponent. The bat, knowing how unmatched it is, takes off. Naruto watches as the monster flees, and turns his attention back to Sai. After a glance, Naruto walks away.

(Stranger in The Dark ends)

"Wait!" Sai chases after the man, but loses him in the darkness of the night.

Outside...

Kuuga and his spider opponent stop rolling on the ground, allowing Kuuga to get back up on his feet and kick the spider in the face. The spider releases webbing at Kuuga, who gets tangled up. The spider reels him in and scratches him with his arm claws, knocking the stag beetle hero to the ground. With his arms entwined by the webs Kuuga couldn't fight back properly. The spider stomps on his stomach to keep him on the ground.

"Bozore za!" The spider extends his claws and prepares for the kill. He thrusts his arm back to strike the unmoving hero.

_"Sasuke, you're such a disappointment...If only you could be like Itachi..." _

As these words flash through his mind, Kuuga musters up all his energy and breaks free of the web. He grabs the arm and flips the spider-man to the ground hard. Kuuga and the spider stand back to their feet, and Kuuga kicks him hard in the stomach. He then adjusts his foot and leans up on the spider's body. With his right foot the beetle lands a kick to the monster's chest, sending him back a few steps.

As the spider stumbles, his body begins to twitch. Kuuga notices a familiar symbol glowing on the monster's chest.

"Bozogu! Zyadorogu degi. Bu!" The spider's body begins to twitch even more. Cracks leak down from the symbol towards the devilish belt around its waist. "Bozogu! Bo! KUUGA!"

It then erupts into a fiery explosion, its parts scattering to pieces. The remains of the monster begin to incinerate. Kuuga stands tall, looking over the monster's charred ashes left on the floor it stood. His right foot has smoke fuming from it.

"Takes care of him." Kuuga heads back inside the building, only to be stopped by Sai. "Detective!"

"Where's the Unidentified Life Form?" Sai asks him.

"The what? Oh, the spider!" Kuuga points to the charred ashes. "I kicked him and then he blew up."

'That sounds familiar...' "He just blew up?"

"Never mind that now, where's the other one?" asks Kuuga to the detective.

"That one flew away," says Sai as he turns to the building. "But the weirdest thing is the person who forced it away... He was wearing a glowing belt so I couldn't see his face, but he ended up transforming into a golden warrior, just like you."

"Eh?" Kuuga looks at the building. 'Someone else like me?'

Elsewhere...

"Naruto-kun! Where did you go?" Hinata calls out for Naruto, still looking for him after he ran off.

Naruto, in his golden form, notices Hinata as he exits the building. He approaches her, but before he could move his body suddenly stops on its own. He falls to his knees and grabs his head, and his transformation comes undone in a flash of light.

Hinata notices the light and turns around, spotting Naruto on his knees. "Naruto-kun!"

She runs to his side and helps him up. Naruto looks up and says, "Hinata...Why am I..."

"Are you okay?" she asks him.

Unknown to either of them, a figure watches the duo from a distance, hidden in the darkness. It growls, "Agito!"

* * *

><p>Kenshin: And that ends this chapter.<p>

Manabu: Where are the previews?

Yusei: Got 'em! Next chapter, a Grongi faces Kuuga in battle at the school grounds in daylight, and the police take action. Ino also begins to translate some of the Linto language and reveals the info to Sasuke.


	3. Monsters

**A****waken The Heroes!**

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Agito: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason. He doesn't realize he's Agito yet and fights monsters in a trance-like state.

Sasuke Uchiha AKA Kuuga: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too. Ever since becoming Kuuga he's sought out a way to control his power.

Sakura Haruno: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on Sasuke, to the point of obsession. As part of the disciplinary committee, she sees anyone who breaks the rules as scum. She particularly hates Naruto just for being an annoyance, and gaining Sasuke's respect.

Kiba Inuzuka: Son of divorced mother Tsume, Kiba is a delinquent, but unlike Naruto he's much better at it. He loves dogs and hates cats and his older sister Hana, who constantly flirts with Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka: A teenager like the others who works in Chuuou Alps as an intern. She has been able to decipher some of the Lintonese language and loves flowers. After learning of Sasuke becoming Kuuga she's a little worried of what he might become.

Hinata Hyuga: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on the former, bordering on stalking though. She sees him for the hard worker he really is, and will support him because of his guts to never give up.

Neji Hyuga: Hinata's older cousin, he's in a higher grade than her and Naruto. He's a popular swimmer and archer, but lately he's been having bodily problems and passed out while swimming. Currently in the hospital suffering mysterious, bodily pains.

Iruka Umino: A teacher at Konoha High who functions as Naruto and the gang's homeroom teacher. He sees a lot of potential in Naruto, who acts rash and plays pranks just to get attention. He will punish anyone who steps out of line when necessary.

Shizune: Naruto's adopted mother, she took him in shortly after his memory loss. Despite his antics and him getting into trouble, she still manages to put up with him.

Sai Ichijo: A police officer who is a member of the Unidentified Lifeform task force. Ever since he found out Sasuke is Kuuga, he's been a little concern about him without realizing it.

**Arc 1: Stranger In The Dark** _Chapter 3: Monsters  
><em>

Yusei: A new hero, a new legend...

* * *

><p>That night, after Kuuga destroyed the spider monster, Sai delivers blood samples found from the remains that weren't completely charred to the same hospital Ino took Sasuke too. There he hands it over to a friend of his who's also a doctor, Shiho Tsubaki.<p>

"So, what's it look?" Ino asks him as she looms over his research.

"Well, I've checked everything. It's rather interesting to look at even though it's incomplete..." Shiho turns back to Ino and says, "It's similar to a humans."

"Human?-! Those things?-!" Ino asks in shock.

"I also don't want to say this in front of him, but it's also similar to your friend," he says, surprising her even further.

'Like Sasuke-kun?'

Tomorrow...

"Get lost!" Naruto shouts at a group of punks, who begin running away from him. Naruto looks to a little girl who scraped her knee. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you onee-chan," she says before nodding. He takes out a bandage and places it on her knee.

"Make sure you look out for bums like them," says the blond as he walks off carefree.

Naruto places his hands on the back of his head as he walks, sighing when he realizes his rep is slowly falling apart. "I can't be too nice."

On his way to school he bumps into a really buff man with weird tattoos and lipstick on. "Oh, sorry."

"Gobi deru ga gigi be?" he says to Naruto.

Naruto looks up at the guy in shock, and asks, "What was that?"

The man grabs Naruto and tosses him into an open manhole. Naruto falls down, but manages to grab hold of the steps. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

The man growls at Naruto, before turning into a monster rhino. Everyone who gathered around run away screaming. The rhino jumps down into the sewers, knocking Naruto into the water too. Naruto stands up to his feet and faces the beast.

"Kuuga..." Sasuke mumbles as he walks towards school. As he walks his leg catches a newspaper blowing in the wind. The Uchiha picks it up and prepares to throw it, but stops when his eyes catch something of interest. "Eh?"

"Japan in panic! Beware the Unidentified Lifeforms!" It reads, before showing a few pictures of the supposed lifeforms. There are seven pictures: the first is the shadowy monster from the video labeled 0, the second is the spider monster he killed labeled 1, the third is him as Growing Kuuga labeled 2, the fourth is that bat monster that got away labeled 3, the fifth is him as Mighty Kuuga labeled 4, and the last two are a grasshopper and rhino. "What? Now I'm an unidentified lifeform? Last I checked I was human!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice calls out to him, angering the fake popular student.

He runs towards the school to escape her, and she gives chase.

Back with Naruto, he places his hands before his waist, and his belt appears. The rhino stops approaches out of shock. Naruto makes his pose and shouts, "Henshin," before becoming the golden warrior Agito.

"Kuuga, dena?" The monster asks, wondering if he's the new generation's Kuuga or not.

The rhino charges at Agito, who ducks underneath him and slides through his legs. Agito then jumps on the monster's back and grabs hold of his horn. The rhino moves about, trying to shake the dragon rider, before backing up into the wall. Agito jumps for the ladder, escaping a bashing that cracks the walls of the sewers. Agito jumps from the ladders at the rhino, his horns suddenly gaining two more each.

He throws a punch at the monster, busting his horn. The rhino falls back in the murky water, before crawling up and running away. Agito's horns return to normal, and his transformation comes undone. He then says, "What the...What was I just doing?"

He then sniffs the air and covers his nose complaining, "Ew! What died?"

Later At School...

"You're late again, Naruto!" Iruka shouts at him, smacking him in the head with a ruler. The class laughs at him as he takes his seat.

Sasuke sighs as he looks out the window, ignoring Naruto and why he suddenly smells like shit. In fact, it's so horrible everyone moves their seat away from him. Besides, he has other things on his mind, Kuuga related things.

Class rolls by rather quickly, as if nothing really happened. Soon it's lunch time, and everyone takes the time to eat or goof off in the gym. Naruto on the other hand is sitting in his chair eating the bento he made. He's still depressed over what happened.

At the same time, in a certain part of Tokyo, four weirdly dressed guys appear before eachother. They each hold out a rose petal in a cross formation. As they glance at one another, a pair of bikers ride up to them.

"'Ey! Get a move on! This is our spot!" one of the punks says as he dismounts his bike. He notices one of them is a girl with short shorts on, and has lovely legs. "Oh, don't you got some nice legs!"

He bends down and slaps her in the back, and notices she has a cat tattoo on it. "Ooh, there's a tattoo too! Pretty cute!"

As his biker buddy laughs, the woman bends down to knee him in the chin. His body flies up into the ceiling and smashes into the ground; he died the moment her knee broke his neck.

"Holy shit!" The other guy rides away out of fear. The woman stares at him, before transforming into an Unidentified Lifeform.

'Why do I feel like I've been fighting something?' Naruto thinks as he eats. 'Recently I've been having these black outs, and then images of monsters... It's starting to freak me out...'

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba shouts as he reenters the room. "Ooh, bento from your mom?"

Kiba takes the box and begins to chow down. "Hey, give that back!"

"This is delicious! Your mom can really cook!" he says as he eats more.

Naruto manages to sneak his box back. "I don't have a mom!"

"Eh?"

Naruto looks to the side and sighs. "A-Anyway, I made it myself."

"You? Someone with a pea-sized brain of yours?" Kiba laughs in addition to his insult.

"Oh fu-"

"Gyaaaah!" The scream of someone in pain could be heard outside to the window. Naruto and Kiba head to the window and sees a bike has crashed and exploded into a school gate.

Students scream in horror as a female monster holds a man by the neck. "What the hell is that?"

Having been outside, Sasuke notices the monster cat woman and heads out of sight. After making sure no one was around, he shouts, "Henshin," and becomes Kuuga. Kuuga heads out to the destroyed gate and makes a jump kick. He knocks the guy out of her arms and makes a fighting pose.

"Kuuga!" The girl holds her hands out into a claw pose, preparing to fight him too. The students all gather at the windows and watch.

"So those are the monsters on the news?"

"Unidentified lifeforms..."

"But one of them saved that guy!"

"I think they're gonna fight!" These are just some of the sentences being said as the battle begins.

Naruto and Kiba are heading downstairs to get a better view, but Naruto suddenly stops on the way and falls to his knees. Kiba turns back and asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go ahead, I'll catch up!" he says to him. Kiba goes on ahead, while Naruto stumbles towards the nearest bathroom. There he falls on the sink, his head plopping down. 'Why does my head hurt?-!'

Without warning, Naruto's body transforms on its own, revealing to him through the mirror his golden appearance. Naruto looks at his face in shock, "Is...Is that my face? Where did this cool appearance come from?"

'Your soul has fully awaken the Seed of Agito. You have become Agito.' This voice speaks to him through the noise.

"Who's there?-!" Agito shouts out. His eyes gain a certain vision, which reveals a little kid in white releasing little stars into the sky. At the same time another kid in black hands a young man in tribal clothes a stone.

The visions end there, and Agito reverts to Naruto. After returning to normal, he checks his body for any changes. 'No...Nothing wrong... What was that?'

Back outside, Kuuga rolls along the ground, and the cat monster chases after him. He backs up into a wall and double kicks her in the stomach, before grabbing her head and giving a knee to the face. He then stands and throws two punches simultaneously to her chest, hitting both boobs.

The monster backs away in pain from the combo of attacks, leaving Kuuga to throw a punch. She ducks and makes a sweep kick, knocking him off his feet. 'Crap!'

She then knees him in the chest, sending him back into the wall. The monster charges at him, but he runs up the wall to avoid her blow. Kuuga jumps a few feet behind her, and makes his battle pose. 'She's strong...That is a girl, right?'

At that moment, the sound of police cars roar in the distance. This grabs the fighter's attention, and shocks them even more when their exit from the school is blocked. The police exit their vehicles and take out their guns. One of them, Sugita Morimichi, grabs the walky talky and speaks into it. "We've cornered two of them at Konoha High: No. 5, and No. 4!"

"Two of them? Are there any others in the way?" someone speaks in the talky.

"Nope! All the students are inside," Sugita says as the police aim at Kuuga and the monster.

"You have permission to shoot! I repeat, you have permission to shoot!" With that, Sugita hangs up and takes out his rifle.

"Ready! Aim!" The police prepare to fire. Kuuga takes off along with the monster. "Fire!"

With the rain of bullets upon them, Kuuga and the monster are too exposed to just stand by and dodge. One bullet manages to pierce her right eye, while Kuuga gets hit in his left knee. Having grabbed onto her, Kuuga is taken away from the schoolyard over the wall.

"Chase them!" The cops head into their cars and chase after Kuuga and the lifeform. Along the way Kuuga lets go and escapes under the bridge.

After landing in the shallow river Kuuga returns to Sasuke. With the sirens going off close by, Sasuke hides underneath the bridge. He remains there until the sirens die out, breathing a sigh of relief. 'Good. They're gone...'

Sasuke prepares to climb out of the shallow river, but stops when he feels his knee in pain. He looks down to see a bullet hanging out on the edge. 'I can't believe they shot at me! What, did they think I was one of them?'

After Sasuke reaches land, he heads back to school, ignoring his injury. 'It is a nuisance to have them just jump me while I'm trying to help them, but I can't just tell them who I am... I'll just have to show them we're on the same team.'

A police car rolls by Sasuke, before stopping just up ahead. Sasuke pauses for a moment, and out pops Sai. "Sasuke."

"Ichijo-san? What are you doing here?" asks the Uchiha.

"Were you in a battle against No.5?" he questions, ignoring Sasuke's question.

Annoyed at that, Sasuke simply sighs and says, "If you mean that cat monster then yes. She attacked this biker guy at the school, and then your police buddies attacked me."

"That's because they see you as one of them. I want you to keep your secret from them though," he says.

"I already know that..." Sasuke walks by him towards school. "I'm going back to school. The teachers probably already know I'm gone."

"Sasuke, stop doing this! You don't have to get involved with the police," speaks the officer to the transforming student.

"I'm already involved; But don't worry." Sasuke throws a thumbs up to him as he walks away. "I won't be half-hearted anymore. I'll see this all the way through."

Sai watches as the Uchiha heads for school, his eyes beginning to see him differently. "'I won't be half-hearted anymore,' huh?"

Later...

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Nice of you to come back during our scare just now." These are the words of his biology teacher Kurenai Yuuhi to the returning Sasuke. She's a lovely 30 year old woman with black hair that reaches her shoulders and red eyes that can see into a person's mind, not really though. But still, she's a rather sought-after teacher by boys growing into adulthood. Only two other teachers here can compete.

Sasuke bows his head and speaks, "Sorry," before sitting down in his chair.

"No need to apologize. Some other students have left the school too. I'm actually surprised we still have classes," says Kurenai as she turns to the board. Her hair sways to the side in response, and she begins to write on the board. "Tomorrow morning we'll begin drills for in the event of Unidentified Lifeform attacks."

After this class continues, but with that last attack from those monsters that's all anyone could talk about; not to mention how cool No.4 was fighting that monster. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand are too busy thinking of something else: the former is stuck thinking about his alter ego, while the latter is contemplating where that cat lady he fought would turn up.

'I'll go chase that thing down the moment class ends,' Sasuke thinks with a stern look on his face.

'So, this Agito I've become can fight those monsters...' Naruto's thoughts are more worrisome than they've ever been. 'Just what am I?'

After class everyone leaves, still talking about the monster attack. Naruto wanders off from school grounds, not even caring where he's going. 'I feel like some sort of superhero...'

Sasuke on the other hand runs as fast as he could from the school, to search for the lifeform, and escape Sakura.

Soon Naruto comes up to a weird hill, where he spots what looks like an old rundown dojo. Naruto falls to the ground tripping over a ledge. "Damn! That stupid ground!"

"Are you okay?" A lovely voice speaks to him from just overhead, and Naruto lifts his head up to look at the person. His eyes couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, blue haired woman's face. Her teal eyes glance into the blond's, who blushes a little looking at her.

'Whoa! Who is she?-! She's hotter than Hinata and Kurenai-sensei!' Naruto picks himself up, still blushing as he looks into her lovely eyes. "Uh, hi. I'm-"

"What brings you here? Looking to join our dojo?" she asks him.

Naruto looks to his left at the old dojo, and says, "Huh? This place is still up?"

"Yup. We offer plenty of martial arts training here at the Akatsuki Dojo!" The woman pushes the gate open; To his surprise the door opens like a snap.

'Wow! She must be like a comic book character!' He watches the woman enter the dojo, and follows her inside for some reason. 'Well, I guess I might as well join. If I'm Agito, I'll need to be stronger to protect myself...'

"My name is Konan. What training are you looking into?" she asks, turning back to him as she enters the main house. "We have Muay Thai, Karate, Kendo, Joujutsu, and Taichi."

"Taichi? You mean that breathing exercise?" Naruto's eyes turn to the left to spot someone hitting a punching post. This guy has orange spiky hair, clear blue eyes, and is wearing a karate dougi. With one punch he busts off the wrapped up portion of the post. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but that excitement dies when the guy retrieves his fist and shakes it in pain. 'How lame.'

"Oh, that's just Yahiko. He's a black belt expert in karate," Konan says to him. "He tends to show off when no one's around."

"No I don't! Don't say things that make no sense, Konan!" he shouts at her. Konan turns her eyes to Yahiko in a glare, one that puts him in his place. "Sorry."

Konan comes to a table and from her kimono pulls out a booklet. She opens it up, revealing a set of names. Among them are the names Itachi Uchiha, Rock Lee, and Killer Bee. "These are the current disciples we have. The fee is 5000 yen a month."

"5000?-!" Naruto exclaims in shock. With 5000 yen he could eat 10 bowls of ramen. Not to mention he doesn't get much of an allowance from Shizune.

"Okay, how about 2500?" He's even more shocked when she lowers the price. If it's that much he could deal with it. Naruto takes out his frog wallet along with 2500 yen. Seeing this, Konan speaks, "What a cute wallet."

He flinches for a moment as he places his money on the counter. "Then sign your name and address under here."

Naruto signs his name, but as he does he looks at the name Itachi Uchiha. 'Isn't that Sasuke's family name? Huh... Must be his brother or something.'

"There." Konan retrieves the book and places it in her kimono. "Okay, now that that's taken care of you can begin your training. Which do you prefer?"

"Well, I guess I might as well see Taichi," he says, brushing his suddenly itchy hair lightly. "Who's my teacher for that?"

"That'll be him." Konan points behind Naruto. Turning around the blond gasps in shock to see a red haired man standing behind him. This unfit looking guy stands with sad look on his face two meters away from Naruto's position. The fact that he's so close without him realizing it is what really shocks him.

"This is our newest member? He doesn't seem like much," says the red head martial artist. An anger mark pops on Naruto's head in response.

"What's that? How about I show you how much I seem!" Naruto stands up and throws a fighting pose.

The teacher sneaks in and kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "You're full of openings. Not to mention you're weak."

"Nagato-kun, be nice. If you hit him too hard, you know he won't take it well," Konan says to her friend.

Inside, Naruto smiles a little. 'Konan is such a nice woman... She cares about me even though we just met...'

"He would cry to his mother and quit, like a loser!" That statement drowns out all feeling for her personality.

"Okay, fine. We'll begin with the basics. Since it's the first day, nothing too severe." Nagato looks down at the blond teen, a glint appearing in his eyes.

Elsewhere...

"Where did he go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mutters as she walks towards the hospital. In her hand is a flower pot with a 'get well' card attached. "I was hoping he would accompany me to see my big cousin."

Hinata enters the hospital and approaches the front counter. The receptionist tells her where his room is, allowing the shy girl to head straight in that direction. After heading up a flight of stairs to the second floor she comes to his room, labeled room 3. The Hyuga reaches her hand out to open the door, but a flash of light goes off underneath the door.

"Light?" Hinata grabs the door and opens up, only to find the light has disappeared. Inside she sees her cousin, Neji Hyuga, lying in bed with a strained look on his face. Sweat has covered his body as well. "Neji?"

Neji has been unconscious when she came in, so she couldn't ask him what that light was. At this point though she's more interested in his appearance. 'He's been here since he suddenly drowned, but he's been acting weird ever since the car accident... Maybe he's depressed, and that's been holding back his recovery.'

Hinata places the flowers beside his bed. "I hope you recover soon, Neji..."

Afterwards she leaves the room, seeing as she couldn't speak with him since he's asleep. As his room gets farther away from her, she fails to notice the light underneath the door leaking through.

Time passes until nightfall hits the skies. In that same hospital screams escape the holes separating the door from the floor and the walls late in the night, scaring a nurse who's last to leave. Amongst these screams is a beastly howl that almost pisses her pants. The nurse slowly approaches the room with these screams; her legs shake as she steps closer.

The nurse comes to the source of the screams, saying, "This is...This patient is Rock Lee..."

The nurse slowly opens the door, and the shadowy figure that looms over her causes the color in her eyes to die. She falls backwards in shock, the scary figure in front of her taking away her ability to do anything. 'Run. That's what my body is saying to me...But why can't I? Am I too scared to?'

The figure looms over her body and reaches out to her. Her screams can be heard outside the hospital afterwards. A man with black spiky hair approaches the city from the outskirts. "Okay... I seem to be in the right place..."

The man notes a newspaper that's blown onto his feet. Bending down to grab it he reads it, seeing that the Unidentified Lifeforms have attacked. "Perfect timing. Let's see Ozawa-san's genius pay off."

After tossing away the paper he takes out a phone and calls someone. "Yugao-san, I'm here. Send it."

* * *

><p>Kenshin: And that ends this chapter.<p>

Manabu: Preview for next chapter: Naruto begins training to gain power to control his Agito personality, while Kuuga tries and chases a Grongi he fought down.

Yusei: Mesamero, sono tamashi!


	4. Chase

**A****waken The Heroes!**

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Agito: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason. Now that he knows he's Agito he's planning to control this power to find his true identity.

Sasuke Uchiha AKA Kuuga: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too. Ever since becoming Kuuga he's sought out a way to control his power.

Sakura Haruno: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on Sasuke, to the point of obsession. As part of the disciplinary committee, she sees anyone who breaks the rules as scum. She particularly hates Naruto just for being an annoyance, and gaining Sasuke's respect.

Kiba Inuzuka: Son of divorced mother Tsume, Kiba is a delinquent, but unlike Naruto he's much better at it. He loves dogs and hates cats and his older sister Hana, who constantly flirts with Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka: A teenager like the others who works in Chuuou Alps as an intern. She has been able to decipher some of the Lintonese language and loves flowers. After learning of Sasuke becoming Kuuga she's a little worried of what he might become.

Hinata Hyuga: A girl in Naruto and Sasuke's class who has a crush on the former, bordering on stalking though. She sees him for the hard worker he really is, and will support him because of his guts to never give up.

Neji Hyuga: Hinata's older cousin, he's in a higher grade than her and Naruto. He's a popular swimmer and archer, but lately he's been having bodily problems and passed out while swimming. Currently in the hospital suffering from these events.

Rock Lee: A third year classmate of Neji. An expert and captain of the Karate club, Lee has recently been hospitalized from experiencing bodily pains similar to Neji.

Iruka Umino: A teacher at Konoha High who functions as Naruto and the gang's homeroom teacher. He sees a lot of potential in Naruto, who acts rash and plays pranks just to get attention. He will punish anyone who steps out of line when necessary.

Shizune: Naruto's adopted mother, she took him in shortly after his memory loss. Despite his antics and him getting into trouble, she still manages to put up with him.

Sai Ichijo: A police officer who is a member of the Unidentified Lifeform task force. Ever since he found out Sasuke is Kuuga, he's been a little concern about him without realizing it.

Nagato: A Taichi specialist who has taken it upon himself to train Naruto at the Akatsuki dojo. He doesn't see much of Naruto except for being a wannabe thug who wants to bully others.

Konan: A weapon's expert who loves flowers and the color blue. She has no intention of teaching Naruto, but will not hesitate to keep him coming to the dojo by flirting with him.

Yahiko: A karate black belt who gets overexcited too easily. He has no real opinion of Naruto.

Theme Songs:

Try & Chase by Masayuki Tanaka

Stranger in the Dark by Norio Sakai

**Arc 1: Stranger In The Dark** _Chapter 4: Chase  
><em>

A new hero, a new legend...

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto shouts as he runs along the sidewalks of the city. Strapped to his back is his teacher Nagato, who is surprisingly heavy by the way. People being passed by watch with shock and amusement as he continues to drag his mentor along.

"Go faster! A turtle wouldn't complain about doing stuff like this!" Nagato takes out a whip and begins to attack, forcing Naruto to go faster.

"Turtles can't run!" he screams as he continues.

His 'training' causes him to run by Sasuke, who's heading to a local gym. He turns around hearing Naruto's screaming, but seeing as he's long gone by now, he can only shrug and return to what he's doing. Sasuke prepares to enter the gym, when police sirens roll by. He looks back to see what's going on, and spots a cop bike rolling through the streets in pursuit of a running object. 'What the?'

The cop bike slips on a turn and crashes into a ramen stand. Sasuke approaches the site of the damage, and looks up ahead to see the blurry image is actually an Unidentified Life-form; not only that, but the female that he fought at school. 'It's her!'

Sasuke heads for the bike and lifts it up, before using it to go after the monster. "Hey! That's mine!"

Sasuke takes off after the monster, but even with the motorcycle he still can't catch her. 'I'm a little surprised I can ride this thing so well.'

The grongi heads up a set of stairs, and Sasuke crashes when the bike fails to go up. "Damn it," curses the warrior as he picks himself up.

His eyes pick up the monster as it runs off, noticing one of her eyes is bleeding. 'Was that from...'

A cop car comes up to Sasuke, and the police from before exits the car before him. "You! What were you thinking stealing a police motorcycle?~!"

"I'm sorry! I was just-" His apology is cut off when his hands get cuffed. "Eh?"

"I'll take him in. You pursue the creature," says Ichijo as he takes Sasuke into the car.

As the car takes off, Sasuke asks, "Are you stalking me?"

"Stop getting involved with the police. I won't be responsible for your death," Sai says to him.

"I'm resolute in making this decision." Sasuke states. "I will never be half-hearted again. I will see this through to the end."

"You need to worry about yourself more. You're just a kid after all," says Sai as he continues to drive. At this moment the radar goes on.

"Calling all units. Unidentified Life-form No. 5 has moved from Hongou into Hoko. It is presently surrounded, but is attempting to break free. We have current 23 officers dead, 11 injured and 8 damaged vehicles. Requesting back up immediately! I repeat, No. 5 is resisting and is tearing through our surroundings. Request immediate backup!"

Sai pulls into the station as the radar goes off, and the longest expression appears on his face. After parking he leaves the car. Sasuke hops out and says, "Let me do this! I'll see this through to-"

"-the end?" he asks, turning back to face him. "Then follow me."

Later...

"'No! I expect you to run!' That jerkass..." Naruto complains as he lies in pain on the outspread grassy lawn. After his running exercise Nagato makes him do squats while holding a jug of water. What's worse, he had to do it 1 hundred times without using his back.

His legs are in colossal pain. 'All this stupid training. I bet none of this really works!'

Inside the dojo Konan lies sideways in the living room while watching the only television set in the house. "Wow. These monsters are really causing an uproar in the news."

At the scene, the panther monster is tearing through the policemen like they were toilet paper. All this would be retribution for shooting out her eye during her last confrontation with Kuuga. She grabs a cop and tosses him through a car window. She then grabs the gun arm of another one and scratches across his face to leave claw marks.

She comes before the only standing officer left, Gai, and grips him by the throat. He struggles to lift his gun, failing.

"Gosegi bi ryogure zo zyadede jyasu!" says the monster before holding two fingers in front of the eyes of a distraught and defeated Gai.

"NOOOOO!"

The sound of a motorcycle revving goes off, grabbing their attention for a split moment. Coming in from behind is Kuuga on top a motorcycle. The monster releases Gai and backs away, before Kuuga turns the back of the bike to smack her in the face with the wheel.

Kuuga rises off and approaches a frightened Gai, asking, "Are you okay, officer?"

"Eh?"

"Kuuga!-!" The monster takes off at high speed towards Shimahagura. Kuuga boards his bike and gives chase.

_"This is the newest model for police motorcycles, Trychaser 2000. It can reach a top speed of 186 miles per hour, surpassing all other models. With the Try-Accelor Rod you can use it...You know how to ride this right?"_

_"Wow, a bike... This should be fine. I have plenty of experience; Nii-san has a cycle too."_

_"The code is 0318."_

Kuuga continues to ride after the panther, chasing her all the way to an abandoned building out in the suburbs. "Don't bother running. If you try and run, I'll try and chase!"

(Try & Chase plays in the background)

Kuuga follows her inside the building. As she hops over debris and climbs up the stairs, Kuuga rides over them as if he was some sort of expert.

"Busubase Bogi?" Kuuga climbs up the stairs, but she jumps off to run away. Revving up the engine, he gives chase along every obstacle she hops along. Trychaser is extremely flexible; she can't even trap him in a corner. He would simply ride up the walls to turn around.

Soon the life-form heads up a flight of stairs, leaving Kuuga to chase her all the way to the top. Riding up stairs doesn't seem to be a problem for Trychaser at all. Eventually they come to the top floor, where a bunch of broken down cars are situated. Kuuga rides over top a car, still chasing her.

"No where to run, freak." The red rider revs his engine. It's a standoff between him and the panther.

(Try and Chase ends)

Elsewhere...

Naruto is walking through the streets of Tokyo wearing heavy weights attached to his feet. In his arms are grocery bags, and before him is Konan. "Thank you for accompanying me, Naruto."

"No...problem..." he murmurs as he drags his feet. 'These guys are gonna kill me one day!'

Naruto takes a quick moment to turn back, his head suddenly hurting. 'Why does my head hurt?'

They continue walking until finally reaching the dojo. That's when Konan shouts, "Okay, you can come out now!"

"Eh?" Naruto quickly turns around, only to see nothing behind him. Konan's eyes turn to the trees just southwest of the dojo, where a figure hides. This figure comes out of the shadows, revealing itself to be an anthropomorphic leopard. "What the hell is that?"

'Is that one of the Unidentified Lifeforms?' Konan asks herself. The leopard walks over to them, growling in a low tone. She loosens her kimono a bit to grab knives hidden in her bra and throws them at the monster.

The knives halt in midair before exploding into tiny particles. 'I didn't know they could do that!'

'Wait...Psychic powers? Could they all do that?' Naruto thinks. The leopard lunges at Konan, who grabs a new knife and stabs at the monster.

The leopard grabs her arm and then her neck, gripping tight enough to choke her. It then tosses her at Naruto, who falls to the ground painfully. "Konan-sensei!"

"Naruto..." Konan takes out the key to his locks and sets him free. "Get inside and see if Yahiko or Nagato are inside."

"W-What about you?"

"Just get help!" Without a moment's hesitation he takes off.

The leopard dashes at high speed, while Konan prepares herself. But she couldn't do anything because it leaps over her towards the dojo. 'What? Is it after Naruto?'

The leopard heads inside the dojo, but stops the moment it spots a golden figure standing in his way. The leopard backs away slightly, muttering the words, "Agito."

Konan chases the leopard inside, but stops upon seeing the golden warrior. "Who is that?"

The monster runs towards Agito to claw him, but this attack is blocked and countered with a knee to the stomach. Agito ducks underneath a swipe and grabs the beast's right leg before lifting it over and dropping the monster on the back of its head.

'That's...' Konan remembers seeing that technique before.

Kuuga...

Kuuga rides his bike at the monster, who passes by harmlessly. As Kuuga prepares to turn around, she leaps at him while he's 'vulnerable'. He manages to turn his bike, and raises it to slap her in the face with the front wheel. She crashes into a car.

Kuuga mounts his bike and leaps at her. She lifts over the car and locks her legs on his neck. While entangled Kuuga rolls with the lifeform to the ground, where he manages to break free with an elbow bash.

The stag warrior gets back up to his feet and stomps at her, who avoids it. She claws at his chest, leaving not but a single scratch. In the background police sirens go off. The two walk in a circle face to face, awaiting the other's strike. The police soon come up the stairs to see the face off.

"The two of them?" an officer says in shock.

Sai watches the two, even as Kuuga nears a set of bars. 'Sasuke...'

Another officer takes out a gun and fires. The warriors avoid the bullets, which set fire to an empty gasoline tank. The fire spreads behind the bars.

Sai grabs that officer's arms, saying, "Wait, don't shoot!"

"What are you doing?"

"No, don't shoot!" Gai says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh? Gai-san?" Even Sai is shocked when he says this.

(Stranger in the Dark plays)

The monster grabs Kuuga and tosses him into the flames. Despite this he manages to pick himself up, as if unfazed. She charges at him, but he retaliates by giving a double drop kick, knocking her away.

Kuuga picks himself up and makes his pose. 'Okay, just remember. That feeling you felt when you landed that last kick to the spider guy.'

The monster rolls away trying to get away, avoiding a stomp from Agito's left foot. He picks himself up and charges, but Agito grabs hold of his shoulders and leaps over him. This takes him higher than he originally thought.

'Whoa. That training is actually pulling off?-!' Agito lands far behind the beast, who just realized he missed. He comes back around to attack Agito, but receives a roundhouse kick and flies far off to the wall.

'Amazing...' Konan thinks in awe.

Agito's golden horns separate into three each. A powerful aura builds around him in the shape of a dragon head symbol. This golden energy collects below him, as Agito takes a stance.

Kuuga rolls over the ground towards her. He uses his right arm to push himself towards the woman and plants his right foot in her stomach. He uses his left foot to lift himself, and then plants a second kick with his right foot in her chest, sending her out the window.

The leopard monster charges at Agito, who leaps in the air towards it. As he makes his kick, what appears to be an after image of him sprouts from the solid figure towards the leopard and kicks it firmly in the chest. The beast is sent flying backwards into the wall.

As cracks form on her body and spread towards her belt, the panther monster becomes engulfed in a fiery explosion and splashes into hundreds of tiny pieces. Kuuga's right foot releases smoke.

The leopard gains a halo over its head before growling in pain and struggling to keep still. Agito turns to the left while making his pose, holding his right hand by his waist and his left arm stretched out. The leopard suddenly explodes, destroying a radius of a few feet of the dojo wall.

Out of shock, Konan falls on her behind. 'Amazing... That guy is powerful.'

Agito straightens himself before looking at the damage he's caused. His horns return to normal. Kuuga stands himself up as well, turning to the police. He gives a thumbs up before leaving, boarding the Trychaser and riding off. Agito takes off into the dojo.

(Stranger in the Dark ends)

"Wait!" Konan calls out, trying to stop the golden warrior. Inside the dojo, Agito reverts to Naruto before falling to the ground. Konan enters inside and sees him, gasping. "Naruto!"

Later That Afternoon...

"'Unidentified lifeforms have appeared throughout Tokyo. The police have finally acknowledged their existence...I can't believe this!" Ino says as she reads a newspaper.

The blond heads to the television set and turns it on, and on schedule the news begins talking about them. All over Tokyo people in their homes continue watching this report.

"...clash with police, No.4 appeared and-"

"They've been talking about that allot lately," Shizune says as she begins cleaning some dishes. Sweat seems to be falling down her face as she stares at the monsters. "No...It can't be them...Already?"

Police Headquarters...

"I'll be direct with you, Ichijo-kun," speaks security section chief Sarutobi. He hands a photo of Kuuga on board Trychaser to Sai. "The Trychaser 2000A prototype...Why does No.4 have it?"

Sai opens his mouth for a bit, before answering, "Well, I'm certain that he is our ally. Plus given the situation, I couldn't find a better alternative."

The director then says, "Against an enemy like that, your decision may have been correct. However, as long as you refuse to give us full details the police will continue to treat him as an Unidentified Life-Form, and will fire at him at any moment possible."

"I'll take care of it personally if anything happens." Sarutobi sighs and looks off to the side.

"I hope that appointing you as an important member of the Joint Operations Headquarters wasn't a mistake-

"Please just believe in me for now." Returning his view towards Sai, Sarutobi stares blankly at the young officer.

"Fine."

Back At The Dojo...

"So one of those monsters showed up?" Yahiko asks Konan, reading today's newspaper about the monster attacks.

"It was the strangest thing. It was almost as if it was after our newest disciple..." Konan speaks, looking outside to see Naruto collapsing from doing pushups on stilts. The golden warrior collapses after 23 pushups, his head hitting one of the pikes. "What's even more amazing is that a warrior came by and killed it."

"Oh yeah. I've been hearing rumors about this No.4 going around fighting these monsters; maybe it's infighting," he says before crumbling up the paper and tossing it at the trash can.

Konan jumps out and grabs the newspaper, and unfurls it to look over a picture of No.4, Kuuga. Her eyes widen when she sees he's red. 'The one who saved us was gold, not red. And his moves look similar to our techniques.'

"Damn, now I gotta start over..." Naruto complains as he resumes his position and starts doing pushups.

"Who was that person?"

Elsewhere...

A figure shrouded by a cloak approaches a school building, Konoha High. From the rooftop leaps a grasshopper Unidentified Life-Form, who seems surprised at this human's calmness despite being in front of him.

"Grongi..." says the man, extending his hand out to it. "You will have a different task at hand."

* * *

><p>Julia: The next chapter will begin the Believe Yourself Arc. KuugaSasuke joins the Akatsuki dojo and learns Super Henshin for his monster threats, while Agito/Naruto continues his training and adapts his techniques into his new forms as he takes on new threats.

Next Chapter: Higher Part 1

Yusei: Mesameio, sono tamashi! ...is this my job now?


	5. Higher Part 1

**A****waken The Heroes!**

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Agito: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason. Now that he knows he's Agito he now trains at the Akatsuki dojo to control this power and learn his identity.

Sasuke Uchiha AKA Kuuga: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too. Ever since becoming Kuuga he's sought out a way to use this power to set himself apart from the monsters he resembles.

Theme Songs:

**Arc 2: Believe Yourself** _Chapter 5: Higher Part 1  
><em>

A new hero, a new legend...

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto shouts as he is forced to remain still while knives are attached to his body. He's at the dojo against early in the morning, forced to keep himself still for a certain amount of time. He also has to hold two jars filled with water.

"I told you, I would start you off with the easy stuff before going on to the hard parts," Nagato says to him. "You're complaining an awful lot for someone who's doing simple muscle training."

"I don't care how easy this is to you; you're gonna break my body like this!"

"Naruto-kun, this training is necessary for the upcoming techniques you'll be learning. Maybe I should have you lift ten times your body weight instead."

"I'm not an ant!"

"Of course not; an ant can lift twice as much as that." This almost causes Naruto to fall over.

Konan walks from where she sits, sighing while eating an ice kabob. Naruto looks up and blushes upon seeing Konan's white panties under her kimono. Nagato hits him with a stick, shouting, "Pay attention!"

The day ends with Naruto finally collapsing. He manages to drag himself back home, despite his tiredness. 'Those guys are monsters!'

Entering he finds it weird that Shizune isn't in the kitchen usually. "Shizune? You here?"

He looks around for the older woman, finding no sign of her anywhere. "Where did she go?"

The sound of an engine revving can be heard outside, gaining the golden warrior's attention. Naruto turns to the window and sees Shizune climbing off her silver bike. She looks around before opening the door and snapping it shut behind her. Having seen it all Naruto's eyes widen with perplexity.

"I'm home!" she calls out, awaiting a response since she sees Naruto's shoes lying on the porch.

"Hey Shizune," replies the blond student. Naruto watches as his guardian climbs the stairs and walks past him. 'Why did she seem suspicious?'

Elsewhere...

Sasuke continues to ride away on Trychaser, still as Kuuga. He plans on heading for a remote place outside of town and return to being human. His searching leads him to a dojo, where he returns to human just outside. 'These things are getting much stronger... Maybe I can get some training done...'

Sasuke looks up from his pondering and notices a huge hole in the wall of the dojo. Riding around to the front he reads the sign that says Akatsuki dojo. 'This place looks old.'

"Ah, a guest?" a voice speaks. Sasuke looks to his left away from the dojo to see an old man standing before him. He has long white hair and an old sage outfit on. "Or maybe a customer?"

"Um..."

The Next Day...

Naruto continues his leisurely walk to school, stopping momentarily to view the other students who are watching him. He gives them cold looks, and they laugh and walk away.

'Is my reputation falling?' Naruto continues into school, before his senses take hold of him. He looks around, knowing that he only feels this way when one of those monsters is attacking.

He looks into the shadows and sees two rat-like Unidentified Life-Forms. Unlike the leopard they look more like the life-forms he fought before. He also notes they're after the two students just up ahead. 'Uh oh. Gotta henshin!'

Naruto retreats into the trees and climbs up them, using the branches of leaves to hide himself. The rats reveal themselves to the couple and attack, and the humans instantly run away. Naruto slams the two buttons on his belt, transforming into Agito. He leaps out of the trees and approaches the rats, who notes his presence.

'Okay, I just need to hit them both with a kick and end this,' Agito thinks as he prepares his own personal stance for battle.

Elsewhere...

"I have some news for you," says an officer to Sai. "You asked to report any strange incidents right?"

"Yeah, whacha got?" Sai turns his attention towards the officer.

"Well, there aren't any reports concerning the Unidentified Lifeforms, but there were incidents reported about 'jumping'." He states, confusing the young officer.

"Jumping?"

"Yes, nine of them so far." Sai cups his chin as he thinks over what it could mean.

Back to Action...

Sasuke can be seen approaching the school building. As he does however he notes the ensuing fight going on between Agito and rat monsters. 'Unidentified Lifeforms, and that guy Sai mentioned.'

Agito jumps into battle, launching a drop kick at the first rat. The second comes at him from behind and grabs the gold warrior, but he throws his arms out and breaks free. Agito then comes at him with a sweep kick, bringing the monster face forward to the ground. The other rat jumps on his back, but he easily tosses him over and slams him judo style.

Agito then leads them away from the school, near a mountainous region. Sasuke follows after him, his eyes not leaving the warrior leading the monsters away. He stops however when his phone goes off. "Hello?"

"We've got an attack from an Unidentified Lifeform! It's in Asagaya, Suginamiku!" Sasuke's eyes widen in shock when he realizes that there's another attack somewhere else.

"Suginamiku?"

"It seems a policeman was questioning a suspect and they changed into a monster," says Sai through the phone.

'They can look human?-!' Sasuke turns back to where Agito has gone. 'Well, he did save Ichijo that one time...Guess I should atleast trust him.'

Sasuke rushes back home, which is much closer than one would expect. Upon reaching his home he heads inside the garage and attaches the Try-Accelor Rod before punching in the code to start it up. He then forms his transformation pose and speaks, "Henshin," before transforming into Kuuga. He then bikes away, heading for Asagaya, Suginamiku.

Unknown to Kuuga someone witnesses him leave from within the Uchiha household.

Agito...

Agito tosses one rat at the other before backing up beside a tree. He returns to his stance and keeps his attention focused. The rats pick themselves up and face him, knowing now he's no one to mess around with.

Agito makes his move, but stops when an image enters his mind. He turns around and sees a gold tortoise monster leaping at him. Agito is gripped and held in place, leaving the rats to attack him. He manages to knee the turtle and toss away the rats, before another image pops up in his head.

Looking down a silver tortoise monster grabs him by the legs and tries to pull him down under. 'Damn it!'

The rats and other tortoise attack him, but he pushes them back. For some strange reason when he does they're sent flying back farther than he expected. Shocked, Agito looks at his hands. 'Did I just do that?'

Bullets attack the rats from behind. Taking advantage of this situation Agito punches the tortoise underneath him, breaking free of its grip. The tortoise rises up from the dirt, ready end their fight. Agito looks out to where the rats were shot from, and spots a metallic figure walking towards them.

This person is wrapped from head to toe in a robotic suit. It's colored blue and gray, has a belt which looks like a battery pack, and is armed with a shotgun. This person fires again at the monsters, sending them flying away. Agito watches in amazement. 'So, someone's finally fighting back against these things?'

"Hayate-san, how's the system holding?" asks a voice through communications.

"Generation 1 System's working fine. Good thing we tested it before going into battle," remarks the pilot as he recharges the shotgun.

The gold tortoise charges at G1, who fires one off. It fails to even leave sparks as the beast continues walking towards him. It then smacks the gun out of his hands and viciously attacks him. Sparks fly from its first two strikes before the turtle grapples the suit of armor. Hayate kicks free, and gawks in horror at the damage done to the system's armor.

"Yugao-san, we're gonna need to reinforce the armor. These guys can tear through like it was made of paper!" he says through communicator.

The rats come back and begin tearing the G1 system apart. 'This was a bad idea!'

"Hayate, get out of there!" says the woman on the other line, just as Agito comes in and throws a bicycle kick to repel the monsters. Agito then helps the damaged G1 near a tree.

'Who is this person?' Agito turns to face the monsters, his horns extended. His symbol appears below him and gathers to his feet before he leaps in the air and kicks at the rats first. The silver tortoise stands in the way of the kick and takes it with his shell. Agito turns around, but quickly as if he knows that attack has failed, and returns to his stance.

"This isn't going well. It'd be fine if they didn't gang up on me..." Agito makes a stance as he prepares himself for combat. The monsters, instead of advancing, leave; the turtles burrow away and the rats scurry off. Agito takes the time to relax, turning his attention now to the armored man. "Hey, are you okay?"

Agito removes the helmet, revealing the person has fallen unconscious. "Atleast he's still breathing."

Agito lies the man down and runs away. What he doesn't know is that the helmet's visors recorded everything, and in a trailer not too far away someone has witnessed everything.

Kuuga...

Kuuga rides through an underground tunnel, pressing a button on Trychaser the moment he comes out. This transforms the bike's color. '

At Suginamiku a grasshopper Grongi grabs hold of a police officer and leaps to a high point. He then drops him, letting him fall down to the ground. He screams in horror at his approaching death, but is saved at the last second by Kuuga. The officer looks in shock at him, who asks, "Are you okay, officer?"

"Eh?" After letting the officer off his bike Kuuga turns his attention towards the grasshopper, who hops down to their level.

"Jigagizushi zaba Kuuga!" He hops up an down playfully, saying, "Kyogugin zyansnama... Zu bazuu ba za."

The officer runs away, leaving Kuuga alone with his next opponent. He thumbs another direction and dashes off. Kuuga chases him to a set of spiraling stairs. Looking around he tries to search out the evil monster, who comes at him from above with a drop kick. Kuuga rolls along the ground to recover and begins throwing punches. The grongi grabs his blows and easily counters with a kick that sends him into a wall.

"Bosogi de jasu." The Grongi makes a jump for the top of the stairs. Anticipating this Kuuga jumps as well, but his leap isn't as high and he only makes it up four stair while his opponent reaches eight. He then jumps down and knocks Kuuga back to the ground, before jumping all the way back up. "Zo n degizuba, Kuuga?"

Kuuga clenches his fists angrily. "Stupid Unidentified Lifeform! He'd be dead by now if I could go higher!"

A frustrated Kuuga runs up the stairs towards the grasshopper monster, knowing full well he's more exposed than anything else. Halfway up the Grongi pops up and kicks him into a railing. He stomps on his left shoulder, locking him down. "Gosebi pa badebagi!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kuuga shouts before punching his leg. He jumps up and stomps on his left leg and then grabs the mighty warrior's next.

"Gibu gu gigi!" He then tosses Kuuga off, having him land flat on his face painfully. The Grongi crosses his arms under his chest and 'hmphs'. "Gopashi za."

Angry, Kuuga stares up at his opponent. His mind focuses on a single thought. 'I'm gonna take this guy down! I just need to go higher!'

"Higher and higher!" He then makes a jump, one that takes him further than before and allows him to land right on the roof. The grasshopper backs away in shock, noting his new appearance. Kuuga has somehow transformed, turning blue. The vest armor, the gems on his leg and wrist bands, even his eyes are now blue. He is now Dragon Kuuga.

"Bapa da?" The Grongi backs away in shock as Kuuga stands.

"I've become blue...and a lot lighter!" Kuuga turns to the grasshopper, who lunges at him. He ducks and dives away from his attacks, easily avoiding them as if he's become that much faster. He then closes the distance between them and throws two punches at the hopper.

"Go n chogugi za!" The grasshopper easily recovers. Kuuga comes in and kicks him, but he simply pushes it away. "Gogi!"

The Grongi leaps along a series of buildings, landing on a rooftop a couple blocks away. But to his surprise Kuuga has gotten there before him. 'My speed. It's definitely much faster!' Kuuga comes in and throws rapid consecutive punches, which fail at harming the monster. He pushes Kuuga into a wall. "But my attacks are light as hell!"

The grasshopper comes up and scratches his face several times before Kuuga punches back in retaliation, only for him to lock his right arm into place. He then flips the blue dragon off the building, having him fall 3 stories into the pavement. In pain, Kuuga struggles to pick himself up, staring up at the grasshopper and his flowing cape-scarf.

The grasshopper jumps down at Kuuga, landing directly on his right shoulder. He then lifts him up and knees him in the abdomen. Cop cars come rolling in just as the Grongi lifts Kuuga up. Out from it comes two officers, one of them Ichijou. "Why is he blue?"

The Grongi prepares to lift a battered and beaten Kuuga up and drop him, but he stops when smoke comes blowing his way from an exhaust above. He drops Kuuga, saying, "Gibo zizi so gigi daba," before hopping from the scene.

Back At Konoha High...

"Sasuke Uchiha, is absent. That's new," says teacher Kurenai Yuuhi as she checks the students in her class. "What isn't is Naruto Uzumaki's lateness."

"Hey, I came didn't I?" Naruto asks in an aggravated tone.

"That's what she said," Kiba says, and most of the immature classmates laugh.

"Okay, enough. Let's begin." Kurenai begins class, and soon everyone takes out their books.

Naruto isn't too upset about being called out by the beautiful teacher; he's more focused on what that armor guy was, and how he can defeat those monsters. He's also a little curious if he has any other powers.

'I pushed those monsters away, and without touching them...what's going on?' Naruto also remembers seeing visions of events that were just about to happen.

School passes by uneventfully, something Naruto is grateful for. With school over Naruto heads straight for the dojo. He comes to the doors and tries to open them, only to struggle. 'Come on! Move!'

All of a sudden the doors open up wide, and Naruto falls flat on his face. After a moment of being stunned he raises his head and looks around for whatever could have opened the door. '...No one...huh, guess I finally opened it myself.'

Yahiko, having stopped his afternoon practice, notes Naruto's sudden opening of the doors. 'No way he could open those doors so easily after a mere day.'

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you've come back..." Nagato says as he notes Naruto's arrival. "Hurry up and change into your dougi and we'll begin today's training."

"Am I gonna learn techniques today?"

"So you can use them to exhibit your toughness in school? I don't think so," says the red haired man.

Naruto grumbles at his response and picks himself up, heading inside to change. He walks right by Konan, who eyes him suspiciously. "Naruto..."

The Uzumaki changes into his dougi and exits to the grassy field outside. Konan continues to watch him.

Elsewhere...

Ino heads for the hospital as fast as she can, stopping when she finds Sasuke walking out. He has bandages and patches over his body, all from the wounds he received fighting Zu Baduu Ba. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-san, thanks for showing up. I need to know if you've made any translations," Sasuke tells the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How can you ask me that? Look at you!"

"I'm gonna be in real trouble if you don't tell me what those symbols could mean," retorts the Uchiha.

"I don't have to. You have no real obligation to fight!" replies the blond woman.

"You don't understand. How could you?" Sasuke lets her go and continues.

Ino watches him leave, confused as to why he would do this. "Sasuke?"

Hours Ago...

"Hello?" Ino says through her phone, having woken up from an incoming call.

"Is this Yamanaka-san?" Ichijou says through the phone.

"Ichijou-san?"

"Look, there might not be progress with the deciphering, but is there anything about a blue warrior?" he asks her.

"Blue warrior?"

"To be honest, while Sasuke was fighting he transformed from red to blue."

"Blue...Wait!" That's when Ino becomes fearful. "Does that mean something happened to him?"

"..."

"Ichijou-san!"

"He's been badly injured...now he's in the hospital." That's all she needs; Ino hangs up the phone and rushes for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Higher Part 2<p>

Yusei: Mesameio, sono tamashi!


	6. Higher Part 2

**A****waken The Heroes!**

The following is a fanfic reading. Naruto, Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito belong to Kishimoto and TV-Asashi, I think. Please support the official release... Well you don't have to.

Character Sheet:

Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Agito: A teenage badboy wannabe who wants to be seen as number one. He can't seem to remember what happened to him two years ago, and was found washed on shore of a beach. All he had was an empty envelope with his name and someone else's scribbled off. He now lives with a woman named Shizune who took him in for no explained reason. Now that he knows he's Agito he now trains at the Akatsuki dojo to control this power and learn his identity.

Sasuke Uchiha AKA Kuuga: Son of police section division leader Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke is a hard worker who desires to be a strong person without others seeing him as just his father's son. He's a bit of a mother-kon, but when you see Mikoto Uchiha you'll see why. He also had a bit of a falling out with his brother, which depresses him every day. He also respects Naruto to some degree when he realizes he works hard too. Ever since becoming Kuuga he's sought out a way to use this power to set himself apart from the monsters he resembles.

Theme Songs: Blue Higher

**Arc 2: Believe Yourself** _Chapter 6: Higher Part 2_

* * *

><p>A new hero, a new legend...<p>

Naruto continues his training, working on thrusts and lifting his body over poles. After an hour of doing both separately, he takes a break and sprawls over the grassy field. "Ah, what a workout. It's gonna be dark soon and I don't think my training's pulling off."

"Quit your bitching." Naruto raises his head and spots Sasuke in a dougi.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asks the blond warrior.

"As of yesterday I became a member of this dojo, a disciple of Muay Thai," says the raven haired warrior.

"What? You?" asks Naruto before he picks himself up. "What could learning martial arts benefit for you?"

"There are allot of things you don't know about me," Sasuke retorts. "2000 to be exact."

"You're stupid."

"You have no right telling me that!"

"Both of you be quiet." Konan throws a staff to the battlefield; it sticks into the ground between them and ceases their quarrel. "Today as we have a new disciple, I will be your teacher."

"But I only want to learn Muay Thai!" Sasuke tells her. She responds with an angry glare.

"Let's begin. The first thing will be bojutsu," says Konan as she grabs the bo. "Go inside and grab one; I'll wait out here."

The two scramble inside to grab staffs, and soon her lessons begin. This painful training goes on for a few hours, until it gets dark. With training done for the day Sasuke rides off on Trychaser. Naruto meanwhile is redressing into his normal clothes and prepares to head out.

"Going home?" asks Konan of the blond disciple.

"Of course; I can't stay here forever just to get my face beaten up by your weapons," retorts Naruto, the bruises on his face apparent.

"You get all bothered for nothing," says the blue haired beauty, who holds her hand out to him. "Come on, I'll walk you to your place."

"Why would you wanna do that?" asks the blond as he stands up.

"Because with all the monsters coming out nowadays you might need my protection." Konan takes out a staff. "Besides, I wanna teach you something as well."

She twirls the bo in the air and uses it to separate his feet before pushing him back. "As you know I'm the weapon's expert; it may be off the clock, but I'll be teaching you privately tonight."

"Pretty good...Alright, I'll take your lesson." Naruto flips back up and together they walk towards his home.

"Konan, have you seen my socks?" Yahiko asks as he looks for his socks. When he receives no answer he looks for her. "Konan? Konan, where'd ya go?"

"She left with Naruto; something about taking him home for his safety," Nagato says to him as he crafts a stone jizo.

Yahiko growls upset. "What?"

"Hey, have you noticed something odd about her?" Nagato asks all of a sudden.

"What's different? She's freaky as ever."

Naruto and Konan come closer to his place, just a block away. Naruto turns to the blue haired beauty and says, "Thanks for walking me home, and the lesson."

"Of course, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow," she says before walking off, leaving him with the staff he lent her.

As he enters the home, Konan watches him from the shadows, until the lights go out. 'Nothing yet...Maybe it was all my imagination...'

Konan prepares to leave, but stops when she feels a strong wind blowing. 'Something feels unnatural about this wind...'

Looking around she discovers Naruto is outside training using a tree branch. His swings seem to be matched with the swirl of the wind. Her eyes widen as she watches him. 'That's...aerokinesis?'

Naruto ends his silent training by stabbing the branch in the ground. "That should be enough for now. Time for bed."

Konan watches in shock as Naruto leaves. 'There's no mistaking it; he can control the wind. But how?' Deciding to look into it later, she heads back to Akatsuki.

Itachi exists his home, just in time to see his brother rolling in on Trychaser. Sasuke dismounts and walks inside with the rod. "Evening."

"Sasuke, I might be prying into your life but I would be a horrible brother if I didn't worry and ask where you got that bike from," says Itachi to his younger brother.

"It's none of your concern brother-" Sasuke tries to walk off, but gets pulled back by his brother.

"You don't have to hide anything from me; whatever drama you have with dad to make you like this doesn't have to affect your view of me, or make you keep secrets from me. If you're in trouble I'll help you." Sasuke lifts his eyebrows with intrigue as his words. It's almost as if he might know he's Kuuga.

"If it's something I can tell you I would." Sasuke then breaks free and goes inside. As he does he looks away from his friends. The moment he enters his room however he collapses, grasping his stomach in pain before passing out on his bed.

The next day sees Naruto casually walking to school. His eyes catch Sasuke riding to the bike rack onboard Trychaser. 'When did he get a motorcycle?'

Sasuke chains his cycle up and walks over to the school building, clutching his stomach in pain. "Sasuke, you alright?"

"Yup," says the Uchiha before he walks to the school.

Despite his stomach the day goes by normally for them. Around lunch Sasuke's stomach starts feeling better, allowing him to continue his training on the roof. Naruto can be seen up there already, practicing his bojutsu. Sasuke watches in amazement as his staff moves the wind with each stroke.

"Pretty good," says Sasuke as Naruto slips and blows wind in his face. "I guess Konan's techniques are teaching you something."

"You bet!" Naruto aims his weapon at him. "You've got a long way to keep up with me, kohai!"

"Kohai?" Sasuke flares his eyes towards the Uzumaki. "Don't forget that I'll always stand as your better."

"Wanna try it?"

Suddenly there's a scream; outside of the school the grasshopper Grongi from yesterday enters the building and knocks back a student. It calls out, "Kuuga?"

Naruto and Sasuke come down the building and spot the grasshopper harassing students instead of killing them. The blond heads for the women's bathroom, and gets kicked out, before going into an empty classroom. Raven hair heads into the men's room.

"Henshin!" They each transform, becoming Agito and Kuuga. Kuuga heads out first and faces the grasshopper, but stops for a moment to note his appearance.

"Blue already?!" The Grongi begins attacking him harshly; he's able to keep up with him, but he can't dish out the dirt. His punches are still weak.

Agito comes out and sees Kuuga in battle. "Is that Kuuga?" Agito prepares to fight, but gets grabbed by a monster and taken outside. He picks himself up and looks at the monster, seeing it's two cats similar to the one he fought before. "More cats!"

Kuuga and the Grongi make it outside, where the battle goes on rough for him. The students watch the two fight, Hinata personally focusing on Agito. 'It's the golden warrior who saved me before!'

Agito repels the two with pure hand to hand combat. Agito jumps up and kicks the black panther before stepping on his back. A swirl of wind appears from his left hand, which makes him presses the left button on his belt. 'This is...'

A weapon protrudes out from the belt, and he grabs hold of it and pulls it out. His left arm and body turns blue as the weapon opens up, revealing a two bladed pole arm. "Storm Halberd, Storm Agito!"

Storm Agito twirls his weapon in the left arm, the memories of Konan's teachings resurfacing to his mind. The black panther pushes the boy up, who lands gracefully on the wall before descending into a drop kick. The snow leopard summons a bow from the air and prepares to fire, but Agito deflects using his Storm Halberd's aerokinetic power. The blue stag beetle turns to Agito in shock. "He can go blue too?"

His eyes then glance upon the staff in his hands. 'A staff?'

"Sasuke!" shouts Ino as she rushes to the scene. "Sasuke, the water warrior defeats his opponents using long weapons! That's the translation I got!"

(Blue Higher plays)

"Water warrior? Then..." Kuuga ducks under a swipe before kicking the grasshopper Grongi away. He then looks at a tree branch before rolling for it. With it in hand he twirls it in the air, the weapon turning into a staff that extends. "I get it. This is dragon. I am Dragon Kuuga!"

"Sasuke." Ino gives a sigh of relief.

The Grongi comes at Kuuga and jabs, but he raises his staff and blocks before kneeing him in the chin. He then smacks the Grongi in the back of his head before jabbing the face.

Agito twirls the Storm Halberd, sending a powerful wind to repel the cat monsters. He then leaps in the air and comes down with a combo slash at the black panther, causing it to erupt in an explosion. The students watch and cheer with awe, especially Hinata.

Kuuga looks back at Agito with a smile. 'This guy ain't bad.' "Hey, whatever your name is, switch partners?"

Agito turns around and nods. Kuuga backflips over the golden dragon and kicks the snow leopard while Agito sweeps his halberd under the stag beetle to strike the Grongi. The Grongi tries to fight back, but Agito stabs him in the kneecap, before smacking his face into a tree. Wind gathers at the edges of his halberd while Kuuga leaps at the leopard.

"Splash Dragon/Storm Dragon!" The blades of the Halberd release sharpened wind upon the Grongi, tearing him to pieces. Kuuga jabs the edge of the weapon upon the cat, and his symbol grows around him.

(Blue Higher ends)

The two monsters stumble backwards for a while before they explode, although the Grongi's death is simply bursting into parts that burn away, the other monster leaves nothing behind. The students cheer once more, as the heroes wave proudly to the group.

Kuuga turns to Agito and says, "Thanks for the assist. Who are you anyway?"

Agito looks back to Kuuga without a word, before muttering, "Agito...you?"

"...Kuuga." Agito then leaps in the air, disappearing into the nearby forest away from everyone else. Kuuga follows his movement and uses his new speed to leap over the school building.

On top of the school Kuuga returns to being Sasuke, holding his earlier wound in pain. "He's pretty good, whoever that guy is."

Agito meanwhile, disappears into the forest. "Well, time to go back to school. Good thing Konan taught me those bo tactics." Agito returns to being human, and as Naruto walks back to the school after going around.

On his way inside the school Naruto spots someone not too far in hiding by the trees. 'Who's that?'

The figure escapes into the forest, revealed to be a man with dark hair. Naruto still looks around, expecting to find someone. "Whatever..."

He then returns to the school, where things are still roaring with all the events going on. On his way someone else watches him from a distance, unbeknownst to him, before smiling and vanishing into the trees.

...

Sasuke leaves school shortly after class, raising his arms up with a sigh. "That was a long day."

He hops aboard Trychaser and takes off, heading for Akatsuki. He looks down at the symbol of Kuuga on the bike. "No more half-heartedness. That training here is working, and I have the strength to pull through. I won't fall behind Naruto either!"

Naruto heads out of the school building wielding his bag. "I better hurry up so Sasuke doesn't get a leg up on me."

"Naruto-kun!" calls out Hinata to him. He turns around to face her, and his arms get entangled in hers. "Are you free tonight? I was hoping-"

"Actually, I have to go to a dojo. I've been practicing martial arts," he tells her, taking the shy girl by surprise. "Wanna come?"

"Eh?" Without an answer Naruto takes Hinata with him towards his own place. She simply blushes while clutching his hand.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Edge Part 1<p>

Takeshi: In the next chapter of Awaken The Heroes Naruto is cornered by two turtles and that guy returns. Hinata discovers a secret and Sasuke discovers he's on the edge.

Manabu: Who does she find out?

Takeshi: You should know.

Hilbert: I don't!

Yusei: Mesameio, sono tamashi!


End file.
